Comique Strip
by Midwintertears
Summary: Juste une petite case dessinée dans la vie de couple de Ron et Hermione. Drabble cadeau pour Lost in the sun, gagnante du jeu de "Salmigondis".


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Comique Strip

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Nombre de mots: 728

Cadeau à: Lost in the sun (gagnante d'HPF)

Disclaimer: Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour une fois que j'écris sur un couple qu'elle approuve (mais c'est uniquement parce que j'avais promis que je le ferais!)

* * *

**Comique Strip**

—Ron, pourquoi tu passes tes journées à ne rien faire?

—Je ne suis pas en train de ne rien faire, là.

—Si.

—Je suis en train de lire, c'est une activité comme une autre. Et que tu aimes, en temps normal.

—Oui, mais moi je lis des choses intelligentes!

—En quoi ma lecture n'est pas intelligente?

—C'est une bande dessinée!

—Et alors?

—Et bien...ben...euh...

Hermione chercha la réplique ad hoc, celle qui lui permettrait de faire comprendre à l'autre imbécile qu'une fois de plus, elle était meilleure que lui à ce jeu-là.

—M'as-tu déjà vue avec une bande dessinée en main?

—Non.

—Et qu'en déduis-tu?

—Que tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais.

Ron savait qu'il venait de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Où était-ce Hermione qui avait initié le round dans le combat de leur passion violente? Qu'importe, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour les mandales orales, et d'ailleurs, elle était déjà de retour sur le ring.

—Pardon? Comment ça je ne suis pas intelligente? Et en quoi le fait de ne pas lire des bandes dessinées me rend stupide?

—J'ai pas dit que tu étais stupide, mais essaie de comprendre que ça m'énerve un peu de te voir rabaisser un de mes hobbies au rang de "lecture pas intelligente", voir à celui de "rien"!

—Mais c'est pour les enfants!

—Je ne crois pas: il y a une nana à poil!

—Ah parce que c'est porno en plus?

—Mais non, il y a juste une scène érotique!

—Eh, ben, on en apprend sur ce bon vieux _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_!

—Mais non, c'est pas lui, je ne lis pas que ça!

Ils pouvaient continuer longtemps ainsi. Avec Ron et Hermione, la moindre queue de cerise était susceptible de provoquer des chamailleries, des concours de lancer de poignards verbaux, râleries, voir même pleurs, crises, et autres logorrhées envenimées. La seule façon d'y mettre fin, c'était que l'un des deux prenne l'initiative de s'éloigner de l'autre. En l'occurrence, ce fût Hermione qui prit la tangente, pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et se convaincre de son bon droit par la méthode coué : "J'ai raison, il a tort, j'ai raison, il a tort...". Mais comme d'habitude, après la rancœur, venait le mal au cœur: "Je me suis vraiment disputée avec lui pour une raison aussi débile?".

En fait, elle n'avait rien contre le neuvième art, Hermione, c'était juste qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire pour s'instruire, à renfort de gros grimoires qui lui saturaient la cervelle en connaissances. Alors, découvrir Ron dévorant un ouvrage non pour apprendre, mais pour se détendre, ça la chatouillait un chouïa. Dès fois, elle oubliait que la lecture était avant tout un plaisir, et que ça soit Ron, si détendu dans son fauteuil, qui le lui rappelle, ça frôlait et éraflait son orgueil.

Heureusement qu'ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Quand Ron entra dans la chambre, pour voir si Hermione s'était calmée, il la découvrit assise sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, avec une boule de fumée blanche au-dessus de sa tête, dans laquelle on voyait une tête de mort.

Elle l'avait fait apparaître par magie et il trouva ça mignon et drôle. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

—Tu broies du noir?

—Non, Minauda-t-elle en se retournant, Euh...j'ai essayé de faire une bulle...

—Un phylactère, Corrigea-t-il, Allez, je veux qu'on fasse la paix!

Le phylactère morbide explosa en bulles. De savon. Hermione reprit sourire et se jeta sur son petit ami pour le pousser sur le lit. Puis elle tenta de se désaper, un peu maladroitement, s'emmêlant les doigts dans les boutons de son chemisier. S'il aimait les scènes érotiques, il en aurait à sa guise, du comique strip-tease.


End file.
